The calm before the storm
by Adeepenedsoulopens28
Summary: Summery: What exactly happened after Ethan's encounter with a surprisingly normal Jack? With a short break from the twisted evil, Ethan and Jack seek comfort with each other. Jack baker and Ethan comfort fic. Rated T for personal subjects. Disclaimer: I do not own Resident evil 7 if I did the bakers would be alive.


A/N After watching the DLC banned footage volume 2, this little fan fiction came to mind. Its funny how one judges someone so much yet there was so much to the bakers, I always thought that but even more so after watching this game play. Takes place at the part where Jack is talking to Ethan in Resident evil IX.

"Ethan, free my family…please".

Ethan leaned back in his chair letting out a soft breath, his arm against his chest. The arm that had been cut off by his wife. He could see the remorse, the pain, the sorrow in Jack's eyes. This wasn't a man who did evil on purpose, this was a man who had been broken time and time again. He couldn't imagine, what it was like. To see yourself destroying all those lives, and not be able to do a thing to stop it.

It was then the man felt pity, he had to. This wasn't the bakers fault, but Eveline. She caused his wife to hurt him, and she had caused the pain and heartbreak in the Bakers to. Leaning over Ethan reached over with his hand, his only hand. The remorse of losing his limb put in the back of his mind. Resting it on Jack's hand, his fingers lightly curled around Jack's cold shaking hand. Giving it a light squeeze.

"I'll do what I can". Ethan could hear his voice was as exhausted as Jack looked.

Jack's eyes had a spark in them, his dead eyes not looking as dead anymore. He gently squeezed the hand back, before turning his head coughing into his fist.

"Daddy". Zoe said concerningly trailing off as he lifted his hand for her to stop.

"I'm fine". Jack croaked before clearing his throat.

Ethan gazed at the couch he was sitting on, standing up he gestured to the worn down piece of furniture.

"Why don't you lay down for a bit?" Ethan suggested, "You look like you could use the rest. I doubt you have been sleeping very much". Ethan took notice at the bags under his eyes. "Lay down". He ordered more firmly when he noticed the older man open his mouth to protect.

Jack's shoulders slumped letting himself show just how much turmoil the girls powers had affected him. He quietly took off his glasses before lowering himself onto the couch.

"Zoe". Ethan said quietly. "Can you get me a cool rag, pillow and blanket?". Receiving a nod Ethan sat next to Jack at the end of the couch. His hand grasping Jack's as the older man reached out to him. His father had left when he was just a kid, leaving him with just his mother. To a small degree he envied Zoe. And Lucas. They had a father who cared for them, sure he was now an insane cannibal. But this once again wasn't the Bakers fault. He could see just how much Jack had cared about his kids before all of this happened.

"Ethan? You OK son?".

Ethan blinked not realizing he had been holding back tears, he nodded wordlessly trying to ignore the throbbing of his arm. It had been 3 years since Mia had disappeared, leaving him thrown into depression. Alone with his thoughts. He hadn't thought about suicide per say, but he couldn't deny it hadn't popped in from time to time.

And now he was without a limb, and his wife was trying to kill him.

Before Ethan knew it he was shaking his head a soundless sob escaping his mouth, the stress and the fear had been to much. And now that he was at the first time of normality it was hitting him, hitting him hard. Ethan felt Jack sit up, gentle worn down hands reaching for him. And before Ethan knew what was happening his face was pressed to the older man's chest. Arms wrapping around him carefully, so not to disturb his arm. Or what was left of it.

"It's alright son". Jack whispered voice horse. "It's alright, just let it out".

Ethan clutched onto the older man which Jack didn't seem to mind, who held him closer. After five or so minutes of silence he noticed Ethan's breathing was even indicating he was sound asleep. He put a finger to his lips as Zoe came into the room with the items that Ethan requested. Putting the pillow down Jack laid down tugging Ethan against his chest, which to Jack's relief he didn't wake. He smiled lightly as Zoe tucked the blanket around the two. Lightly squeezing his daughters hand who smiled silently.

"I want you to keep watch". Jack said quietly. Tucking Ethan's head under his chin. "If I show any signs of changing back, into that thing". Disgust laced Jack's tone. "I want you to take him as far as you can away from here".

"Yes daddy". Zoe took a seat in the chair next to them. "Do you think he can stop her?".

"I sure hope so". Jack's eye's fluttered shut. Relaxing further as Zoe placed the cloth on his head.

Jack felt at ease with Ethan against his chest, if they ever survived this he would offer a place to Ethan in his family. It hurt the older mans heart that he and his family showed so much hostile towards the younger man. He wanted to show Ethan that his family, was nothing like how they portrayed. Hopefully Ethan would accept, and Ethan would win. Bringing him and his family peace again.

It was all up to Ethan.


End file.
